A Cup of misfortunes
by Intoxicated.Panda
Summary: England's spell has backfired on them, but none of them are as severly after as China was. Its gonna take the whole asian family to deal with the 'oldest' nation among them as they take baby steps raising the now young nation. It's tough being the oldest
1. Chapter 1

England was voraciously cackling into America's afternoon coffee with the Captain America emblem, as he carefully measured fine white granules that were crushed into glittering powder, pouring it into said mug. _If the bloody bastard's gonna act like a child, he should be a child!_ _A person could only act as a pompous buffoon for so long! _He thought stirring the coffee, humming ominously to himself. _Watch me pull a Harry Potter under that fat ass's Hero complex! _He was tired of being ridiculed and made fun of by the nation that was slowly and surely approaching obesity somewhere in the not so far future.

Green eyes flashed with yesterday's past events.

…

England was grinding his teeth as he ripped spell books from his book shelf, tossing a couple of skulls and a couple of wicked objects that were far too dangerous to house aside. That American bastard didn't only have the balls to suggest plucking his eyebrows (something about it being more sexually appealing!); he had suggested scrapping all the scones for filling up potholes and creating artificial islands! He crunched down hard. He could _see_ China rolling around laughing and agreeing with the bespeckled nation and France agreeing wholeheartedly that the result would be the same thing: tar or black sludge.

Nose against the books, England had searched for the proper curse (or potion) to cast upon the great idiot. His _slightly_ thick eyebrows shot up when he came across a certain potion like substance that would be more than effective. He circled the spell twice.

With a grin almost worthy of Russia's acknowledgment, grabbing the slightly dusty spell book, he quickly dashed to his desk covered with tools and medieval looking utensils and hardware. His hands moved quickly as they steadily roved through jars of various ingredients and motley mixtures. He carefully measured the ingredients with his copper scale and paid special attention to the cauldron that bubbled ominously. Taking note of every glass vial of various solutions, crushed powders, and dried goods, he ploughed through his ancient texts. With fluid movements he threw in copious amounts of ingredients in and pausing only to make some self-adjustments.

…

Pausing to relish his well concocted scheme, England smirked drinking his cup of fine tea, gazing upon the platter of drinks that he was asked to prepare. Pouring cream, and the proper amount of 'sugar' into America's coffee, he was ready to teach the star spangled git that he needed a lesson in humility and that children should listen to their elders!

England checked; Coffee for the moron and the commie, tea for the hairy pervert, and Russia...he definitely wanted coffee (still, it could only be vodka coffee). Stalking China oh so frequently was taking a toll on the poor guy's health. Although the Russian continued to smile brightly, his facial features exhibited faint traces of sleep deprivation: Dark circles and bags beneath the eyes.

He almost felt sympathy for the large nation. Almost.

"England you bastard, America's going on about your high strung personality and your scone fetish again!" sang France, "Oh...and something about the Queen's -" But England was already running at top speed leaving everything, including the drinks, behind.

…

Later, entering the little kitchen came a tall, yet strikingly handsome Korean bouncing. He had stored his kimchi in the fridge especially for this evening. All the bickering and Russia's flirting with his one true love had exhausted him and he was now hungry. Simply leaving the conference to take a well-deserved break, and thinking with his stomach, he was a little more than just peckish. He should also prepare some drinks. Looking towards the table he saw a platter with three mugs and a teacup on and off the tray.

He bounced his way to the platter only to recognize the one mug with a Hello Kitty design! He flapped his arms, _Anikii's coffee cup!_ Looking around he saw a jar of what looked like sugar! Perfect!

Surveying the scene, Korea picked up the spoon and began to pour the sugar into the mugs and the tea cups. Didn't you know? Manners and good will originated from Korea!

America didn't need the sugar, Korea nodded wisely, the French man would only need one teaspoon (his tea cup had floral designs on it), the hairy eye browed one'll get one spoon, and the vodka chugging Russian...he'll get half a teaspoon!

Korea sniffed; he was far too kind for his own good. His eyes fell to China's Coffee mug, and he grinned. _Aniki's been looking so tired and worn out _he thought, and without further hesitation began to pour a steady stream of sugar into the coffee.

Korea chuckled to himself darkly; _this is why I'm always Aniki's favourite!_

Taking the tray, Korea hummed softly his national anthem towards the meeting.

* * *

Ah, finally got this one posted! – It was supposed to be posted on Newyear's, so sorry guys. I was busy with the family

I just wanted to point out that I do have other favourite pairing besides RussiaChina. So I really don't know which couples will be in it. There's certainly gonna be some RussiaChina in it, that's for sure! But I wanna include NorthKorea (even if she or he doesn't exist yet). So...ahahaha?

(Edited: so there'd be some consistency with my writing…oh and I really wanted to mention Captain America- which I don't own. I don't own anything. I am destitute)


	2. Chapter 2

Yao hated the meetings he was forced to attend.

Yao hated the heated debates of other nations, Russia watched with a smile. Yao sighed moving his chair away from the moving mass of limbs that were pummelling each other (England, America, and somehow, France). Everyone was distracted ("BITE HIM!" Screamed Prussia, who was cheering whichever one in the mess).

So Ivan took this chance to pelt paper balls at Yao. Ivan scrunched up an *Urgent, must read! notice in front of him and threw it at the pretty boy.

-Pelt-

***twitch*** Yao threw Ivan a dirty look before returning to his papers.

-Pelt-

'_Oh! I got his ear!'_ Ivan giggled. The vein on Yao's forehead was throbbing.

-Pelt-

***Simmer*** '_Aww, I'm still being ignored!'_

**-PELT-**

***POPSNAPCRACKLE***

**-PELT-**

"I'll twist your balls off if you don't stop it!" hissed Yao from the corner of his mouth, so that the other nations wouldn't hear. Yao glared directly at Ivan who stopped his actions.

Ivan continued to smile when all of a sudden he immediately turned his head to the side, ignoring Yao.

Yao twitched, **DAMN** that fatass! What is he do-

Yao froze, his lips parted in a silent gasp with his eyes glued onto Russia, who was still smiling off to the side. Ivan's arms were moving slightly back and forth and...

Still seated with his back erect, his hands under the table that would be resting on his lap were moving quickly underneath the table.

What was he doing? It looked like he was fiddling around with his-

...

It was as if Russia had hit him over the head with a pipe, it struck him, numbly, dumb. Yao began to blush, _**WHAT**__ the __**FUCK **__he is __**doing**__ underneath the table aruuu__**!?!?**__ Had he no __**decency**__?! To do __**such**__ an act in __**public**__, and have the sheer gal to even point it out to him__**...!**_

Yao clenched his teeth, looking everywhere for something to throw at him, but before he could do anything, his pocket vibrated.

This startled Yao_. _Damn it, I hope its not some sort of emergency...he thought, but still glared at Russia (who finally turned his head towards Yao with a dangerous grin) as he took out his cell phone.

**Thud**. The moving mass of limbs that were behind him and banging the legs of his chair were ignored.

* * *

Yao took out his cell phone ( message sent by : SadisticalOne)

Yao-y, you look so cute today! Did I forget to tell you that I just got a new phone? DA! And the display pic is of you (the one where you were forced to dress up as a fairy tooth princess b/c of a lost wager).

* * *

Yao quickly dropped his cell phone onto the table and quickly buried into his hands in shame, with blushing face. Ivan giggled as he took out his (new) cell phone watching Yao retreat like this was too good to be true.

He took the picture of Yao withering in front of him.

Yao did raise his head, as he told himself that he was the perverted one for thinking such a thing! It's all Korea's fault! No, Japan! Or was it France? Either way, they were all bad influences! It's not like I can let my guard down with them hanging around'

hey, wait! How did he get that pic ?!?! His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone began to vibrate, again.

* * *

He immediately took it (message sent by : SadisticalOne)

Aww...Yao-y is so cute when he's embarrassed! But oh my, I didn't think Yao had such a perverted mind. What is my darling baby boy possibly thinking? But I guess that can work out as an advantage **KOLKOLKOL**

PS: I'd rather run my hands over **you**!

* * *

Yao's mouth fell open as he looked up from the message – straight into the grinning idiot's face. Yao turned bright red. And in fury (not finding anything **hard** enough to throw at him), turned away from the idiot and stomped.

**Hard**. Where England's hand was resting.

'OW!' shrieked England, getting up and away from the, gradual lessening, violent brawl that had been between him, France, and America. Gradually sitting up from the ground, he scowled.

Yao mumbled a sorry, only feeling a _little_sorry.

All of a sudden he was grabbed by the behind. Yao nearly seized whoever it was, to throw over his shoulders. But Korea popped up to face him.

"Aniki! I brought the coffee and tea that England forgot! Da ze!" he cried, pushing the cup into his hands firmly.

"Did I hear coffee?" said America who desperately untangling himself from France from under the table.

But Korea ignored everything else as Yao opened his mouth in surprise, but warmly accepted the coffee, and with a smile, said, "Thank you"

Korea beamed and then planted a kiss onto Yao's nose.

Korea grinned as Yao's started turning tomato red (for the 3rd time today), spouting angry Chinese words at him. So cute daze! Korea looked at the platter and suddenly turned a little huffy as he turned to Russia.

Korea pushed the vodka coffee towards him, his eyes narrowed in contempt.

Russia accepted it with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you spit in it?"

"HOW DARE YOU DAZE!!!!As if I would do such a dishonourable thing! To do such an act, Aniki would be shamed ! I've been taught better, despite manners having originated from Korea!"

Russia rolled his eyes.

America, who managed to finally get up (and away from prying fingers) was now hovering rather uncomfortably over Yao's chair, sniffing.

"Oh, is that my coffee?" immediately America took his mug from Korea's tray, followed closely behind a France, and a smirking England.

Korea nodded as America, France, and England took their respective mugs and teacups.

As the three thanked Korea, Russia smiled sweetly and before taking a sip, said "To your good health Yao." His eyes glinted dangerously.

Yao rolled his eyes.

And began to drink.

* * *

I really wanted to get this ficcie posted before the Chinese New Year, but I couldn't in the end. I just couldn't.

So as late as it is, Happy New Year for the ones who celebrate it, may you be happy, prosperous, and safe!

Side note- I am such a slow updater. I am forced to conclude that I update monthly and I need large periods of 'resting' stages before I go over what I typed up and what I'm willing to put up. I'm totally not like the chaps that update weekly, I admire you guys!

So! I hope you'll be able to 'spot the couples' in this slowly but somewhat surely moving fanfic! I can only assume that mostly RussiaChina fans read my fanfics, so I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

Oh, and I tend to lump my updated chappies for my ficcies together. Does it give me a false sense of managing to accomplish updates?...yes...yes it does sadly


	3. Chapter 3

He could hardly believe his luck! Grinning while drumming his pencil lightly against his notepad, Yong Soo quietly gloated over how his 'older brother' was struggling over his notepad. Yao stared as his pencil hovered lightly over the sleeves of a young lady he was attempting to draw. _'Damn, I really suck at drawing cartoon animations'_ he thought miserably, as he unconsciously began to chew his bottom lip. While unsuccessfully trying to ignore that it was South Korea by his side that was grinning ear to ear. He could literally feel something crawl up his back with his disappointment.

"Aiya! Stop touching me! I almost made another mistake!" he cried hotly, slapping away Yong Soo's retreating hands. "Well, you've gotten her hands right!" Yong Soo grinned leaning forwards and tapping the finger tips, "but you've got to fix the creases of the dress." China paused momentarily before sighing ruefully, "Yea, the ends of her sundress look off aru…" "Well that's why you've come to me! I've got the expertise!" He exclaimed happily, "and only I've got the time 'n patience to teach you!" Yao groaned before flopping over the low table and grumbled unhappily away. His head was pounding now.

All day his head had been feeling fuzzy for quite some time, and he found himself speechless when his cup simply slipped from his finger tips and yet he found himself just barely noticing it. He must be getting old.

"Y-you alright? You don't have to stress over it!" "No! I'm fine. Just feeling a little off." "Well how bout some alcohol to loosen us up!" "Aiya! Nooo!"

And that was how Yao ended up in Yong Soo's bed passed out.

...

"You'd better not have done anything to Gege…"

"Relax. He's fine. We just had a couple of drinks and he just passed out."

"…I'm coming over."

"NO! Don't! We hardly spend time with just the two of us!" Whined Yong Soo the next morning. "Just answer me. Did you sleep with Gege?" "No. It was a missed opportunity." "Excuse me?" "Argh, I wanted us to share the same bed but Aniki managed to kick me out – mind you! It was my bedroom daze!" "Oh thank heavens…"

"So you don't have to bother! I'm gonna wake him up now."

"Yong soo, I'm telling you if anything happens to him and I mean _anything_, you're gonna get your ass handed to you via five animal styles."

"Kung fu originated from Korea!" And with that Yong soo hung up the phone.

He began to stealthily make his way to his bedroom. All night he'd been looking for the spare key to his room. ALL night! And it was only in the morning did he find it. He grinned as he finally stood before his bedroom door. With a triumphant and albeit perverted grin he opened the door with a flourish. Very few nations could deny the early slice of sex appeal that posed confidently before the bedroom. Eyes closed, he chuckled to himself softly.

_Ah…he could imagine his hair finally out of a pony tail. All tousled and loving splayed across his white pillows. With more than just a few buttons undone, his milky white soft skin would be exposed to his eyes only._ He grinned finally opening his eyes to savour the sight of the sleeping beauty, only to falter as he stared at would looked almost like an empty bed, except for the blankets and a little bump in the middle of the bed. _Eh?_ Korea walked in looking around. His bathroom he noted was empty. The very room was empty. Yong Soo stared. _If Aniki had woken up before him, he would've surely made breakfast for the two of them_. "Aniki? Where are you?" He frowned, looking around as he approached the bed. In confusion, he examined the bed and noticed the blanket and the little bump in the middle. '_Did he bring in a Shinnaty doll and forget it, leaving it underneath the sheets?' _Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was about to take his cell from his back pocket when he caught a slight movement from the corner of his eye.

"WHA! What's that?" He gaped at the tiny bump that quivered underneath the blanket. He took hold of a corner of the blanket and pulled the sheets up. His jaw dropped and his single strand of hair ever so spontaneously shot up to the sky. "ANIKI?!"

There in the middle of the sheets was a tiny infant of a nation who rubbed its eyes with equally tiny sleeves that were still characteristically long as they would be if China was still an adult. Large round eyes stared at the much larger nation who was pointing what almost seemed like an accusing finger at the tiny nation. "Y-y-you're a -!?" He gaped as a couple words such as _chibi_ and _adorable _barely registered over his shock. _Ooh, how he could simply devour and sample the impeccably cute tiny small nation over and over, to ravage him (with more than just explicitly mature underlying intentions) with kisses all over!_ A strange perverted leer took over Korea's entire expression as an uncharacteristic low laugh resounded from the East Asian country. The poor tiny thing trembled.

"ANIKIIIII!" He shouted diving forwards. The infant suddenly burst into tears. "AH?! No no no!" Yong Soo cried, "I-I can do this! I know exactly what to do!" The infant continued to cry and sob as Yong Soo scooped him up. "I can do this! How hard can bearing children and child rearing be?!" He gently bounced him up and down. He eyed the infant. Somehow the infant was very generously dressed in silk and the minute details were impeccable. He quietly crowed_; well of course he would be! He was in Korea! Silk garments originated from Korea! Look! Even his hair, what little there was, was painstakingly and gingerly pulled into a tiny little knot no bigger than a mini dumpling._

"Ah…I better not say anything to Hong and Mei." He grinned as he snuggled the still sobbing infant into his chest, muffling his cries. He did not feel like sharing the nation and getting into any more petty arguments. "Ah!" He froze as he realized that he had invited Japan over this morning. Just as this barely registered the doorbell rang. "Damn…." He said as stood by the bed. Muffled cries and indecisiveness hung heavily in the room as his shirt was slowly moistened by tears.

...

"What's taking him so long?" Japan sighed as he stood carrying bags. He was about to make a call when he heard a commotion rumbling down the hallways. He raised an eyebrow as the door was slammed right open nearly skimming the ends of his nose. Ah…the similarities between Korea and China were many.

"Yah, sorry to say but plans changed!" He announced. There was a silence after this proclamation. "Excuse me?" "I'm saying…we could do this another day!" "This makes no sense. You were the one who practically begged me to come over so we could set up a concert between some of our most renowned home grown idols and publicize them on a wider market." Japan stated very slowly and meticulously going over every past incident of him shouting ideas over the phone and pulling out stage plans and lists of renowned singers and actresses from Korea.

Korea grinned leaning against the door frame; "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Japan stared. Korea laughed as his eyes darted towards his stairs. "I mean, I know it must've been difficult to get here…" "It took me hours and I even went through the trouble of bringing in snacks and -" "Ah! Really? Did you bring Pockey?!" Korea bounced forward completely forgetting - ! "I brought drinks and also wanted to introduce a new -" Japan stopped as he watch Korea visibly freeze. "R-right! Well sorry Japan but I'm really busy and -" "I also thought China would like to see a new hello kitty doll for our new spring theme." "Aniki's not here!" Japan stared as he watched Yong Soo eyes frantically dart towards the stairs.

It was then he noticed how Korea was practically blocking the doorway when he finally had to push with, "What are you talking about? You invited us both over." His patience was wearing thin and he felt a sense of urgency to get this charade over and done with. "Yea, but its cause he couldn't make it and I'm still filming that drama I have this morning!" This was then that Japan stared pointedly at Yong Soo. Kiku's concern grew as his thoughts turned towards Yao. "Well shouldn't you leave then?" "I-uh-I still haven't eaten breakfast." "Well I could just call a taxi and we could both leave. I still have the snacks and a little bit of bento with me, you can have that." Korea was looking more frantic as he continuously looked towards the staircase. "I-I still." When suddenly, they both heard something.

Silence followed as both nations froze. "What was that?" Yong Soo turned white as he practically blocked the door as Kiku moved forwards. "I-it's nothing!" "It sounded like crying." Yong Soo looked alarmed as he turned and regretfully ran up the stairs swiftly being followed by Japan. "If you've done anything to him…" "I-I didn't do anything!" He cried as they both rounded the top of the stairs, with Kiku at Yong Soo's heels.

They both turned into Yong Soo bedroom and stared. A tiny infant was seated on top of the sheets and looking towards the open window. A single blue bird looked with interest towards the infant.

Japan stared shocked. Shocked would be an understatement. "China?" He looked at the infant which was curiously looking back at them with large golden orbs. "What did you do?!" "I didn't do nothing! We were working on a project yesterday and we both drank! Later we just passed out and when I went looking for Aniki, this was found under the sheets!"

He approached the infant who immediately hid behind tiny sleeves, just barely looking back at them. He nearly keeled over how cute the infant is and hastily wiped what he almost suspects to be drool from his chin. Kiku found himself smiling and cooing softly, "There there. You remember me? I'm Kiku." The infant still looked frightened, looking at them over his tiny sleeves. Tears dotted the rim of his eyes and sparkled like morning dew. You're so cute! thought Kiku who froze over his shock at staring at such an adorable thing.

Yong Soo sighed. "I didn't want to share him with you guys. I mean I can take care of him!" "That's still irresponsible." How could he not tell anyone while Yao was in such a vulnerable state? "Well you would if you had to think about how this'd affect Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau." Japan was quiet as he smiled down at the infant who continued to look at them.

Scooping up the child and cuddling the child. "Have to admit he's really cute daze!" Kiku nodded. He lightly sifted through the silken strands of Yao's hair. They were still the same silky texture and smelt of blooming peonies. "Y-yea…give him back!" As careful as they could wrestle with one another, Yong soo finally had the infant back in his arms. Although Korea did not notice, Kiku looked faintly hurt but quickly brushed it away. Feeling somewhat dejected he chooses to continue their conversation when suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Japan speak-"

"OI! This is an emergency! We're calling for an emergency conference. NOW!" "Excuse me but who is this?" Kiku stared at his caller ID and was shocked to realize that it was – "Seriously?! My voice changed that much?!" Somewhere in the background a voice that sounded suspiciously French retort, "Ah! You've gotten even younger Alfred! You should stop wearing your glasses if your eyes are readjusting." "Damn it!"

* * *

For anyone who's new to this fanfic and me as an author, I beg of you to put up with me and my mood swings. And even worse the pace of my updates (which is never). If you read any of my stuff, you'd realize also that it may feel like another person that writing or updating but I can assure you that it's me. Who else takes so long to update and is so painfully…me…

Um…I've may have made some of you guys wait…..for a couple of years….yea….YEARS…So I'm warning all of you guys, it takes me so long to update that yes, many of you that were in highschool are already in college or university. Run away now while you guys still have a chance and value your youth!I promise you I suck at writing so you had better leave. I really honestly try my best but my best amounts to nothing…so I'm warning you, when you see me or any of my works, expect crap. Flame me and hate me all you like but I regretfully can't do any better than I can. And I will continue to write horribly. SO see me, you expect crap and you will receive nothing but crap! Crap for all!

Alright that takes care of the majority.

Now for the rest…I'm really really sorry….I love you guys who actually enjoyed some of my work and even took the time to favourite and leave a review. It's been years! And I love you guys just as much as then. It means a lot. And I apologize if my worthless stuff could've meant anything to you. I just get happy at the idea of anyone who reads my stuff will enjoy it! If I made you happy and you alone knows it, I don't mind. I'm just happy that I had the ability to do it. But I rather have you guys hate me then be disappointed in what I write. But lately things have changed. I want to write for my own happiness and joy. I'm the type of person who gets stressed out a lot. And every time I try to update…some natural disaster happens (the tsunami of 2011) or something unfortunate happens. So I feel like I bring bad luck. I struggle. I'm very judgemental and I hardly have the strength to carry on. I'm very incapable of doing anything right and I feel disgusted with myself. I don't have the capabilities to do anything well and to be honest, I've also had problems with the Hetalia and its fandom, and this being Hetalia, I also have my own personal problems with how history's interpreted. There are many times that I've turned away from Hetalia, but I have some things to do before I leave. Things to finish.

Since I update so slowly…I'm stuck in this fandom for life….lucky me sigh. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie.


End file.
